


Reaching Out

by sociallychallengednerd



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Essek Thelyss Has a Crush, M/M, Pre-Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast, critmas treat, teaching assistant Essek Thelyss, what sexier than a wizard? two wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallychallengednerd/pseuds/sociallychallengednerd
Summary: Essek can't help but find himself captivated by one of the students in Professor Yussa's class. The question is, can he gather his courage to reach out to the man, or will opportunity pass him by?
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41
Collections: Critmas Exchange 2020





	Reaching Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentMint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMint/gifts).



Esske couldn’t for the life of him give a good reason for why exactly the red headed human man in his Theoretical Arcane Physics class had caught his eye. Essek had been in the Menagerie Coast long enough that he couldn’t say that it was the strange, exotic allure of a human, even if this one did have bright, fire red hair that Essek had never seen on anyone but a duergar or a dwarf before. There were plenty of other student’s in the class that spoke more often, more confidently, argued more eloquently. 

But sitting at his corner desk grading the papers on spell drafting for Professor Yussa’s class Essek was always struck by the man’s work. It was flawless, almost effortlessly so, innovative too, straying from the standard methods or lines of thought, but always well reasoned and clever. But Essek took a special kind of pleasure reading through the notes left in the margins of his papers, everything from arcane modifications to basic spells, clever component substitutions, to what seemed to Essek to be bits of original spell concepts. These little bits of personality, of intelligence captured Essek; from the completely ostentatious and unnecessary cat themed spell modifications, to what seemed to be bits of an original, fire based evocation spell. 

He found himself watching this Caleb Widogast more often through class. He walked with his shoulders hunched and his dingy, old coat wrapped tight around him at all times, but Essek knew the truth, beneath the unassuming posture and quietness there was a brilliant mind there. 

Maybe that’s what sparked Essek to reach out, to make some kind of overture. He had always had trouble turning away from curiosity, and the thought that this man who had so captivated him had no real idea that Essek existed was one that he couldn’t stand. So the next time an assignment of Caleb’s crossed his desk with scribbled notes in the notebook margins Essek had responded. 

Nothing drastic. A pointed out error of calculation and a suggested correction. That was all Essek had the nerve for yet, half convinced and dreading that Caleb’s first words to him would be to tell him to stop, but he didn’t say anything about Essek’s note, nor did he say anything about the next time when Essek suggestion a component alternative on what seemed some kind of storage spell, but later that week when Essek found his eyes drifting to Caleb’s seat in the back of the room, as they were so want to do lately, it was to find Caleb already watching him. It was startling, to say the least. He’d expected Caleb to look away now that he had been caught staring, to duck a bashful head and bow his shoulders, but he didn’t. He stared on with those bright, intelligent blue eyes, until Essek found himself ducking his own head under the weight of that gaze to stare down at his desk, resolutely not letting his eyes stray from his work for the rest of the hour. 

After that Caleb began actively engaging with him in his notes. An arrow pointing to a section of a ritual circle or a circle around an equation with a little question mark and a small ‘thoughts?’. It sent a little thrill through Essek every time he saw it. Never before had Essek ever felt so… challenged. It was intoxicating, these notes back and forth, arguing their points back and forth, making corrections. It was like the loveliest of dances, one that left Essek breathless and exhilarated. 

But all too soon the spell drafting section of the course was reaching it’s close. Normally, nothing would make Essek happier. It meant less work for him. He wouldn’t be spending his afternoons combing through hand written notes and drafted ritual circles. However, it also meant an end to his and Caleb’s little exchange. They still had never really spoken to one another outside of their passed notes. Essek was more scared than he would like to admit that this might be an end to the odd little friendship he had found. 

Essek had warred with himself over the last week over whether or not he should add a note to one of Caleb’s papers. It would be easy, jot his phone number down in the corner with an invitation to continue their discussions. But the fear of rejection had stayed Essek’s hand every time, and all too quickly Essek found himself handing back in Caleb’s last paper with no word about talking again. He had been sure that would be it. Once again his own fears and poor social skills stopped him from making any real connection. 

Things were meant to be different after he left home. Once he had gotten away from the religious zealotry of his home it was supposed to be easier to meet people, to find like minds, and he had. Caleb was obviously a like-minded individual, but here Essek was failing to break old habits, unable to reach out, and he couldn’t be more mad at himself for it. 

“Ah, excuse me.” Essek froze putting his papers back into his bag to stare up at the man before him. He hadn’t even noticed that Caleb had begun to linger behind as students had poured out of class. “With our project coming to an end I was wondering if you would be interested in continuing our discussions. I’ve really enjoyed talking with you, and I’ve been working on a new spell for a friend that I would love your insight on. Perhaps we could go over it sometime, maybe over coffee?” 

His accent was a bit thicker than Essek had realized, his voice low, and pleasant, and lovely. He was so caught up that it took Essek a moment to realize that Caleb was holding out a small scrap of paper between two fingers to him while he stared blankly. Quickly Essek reached out taking the paper Caleb offered, his stomach going tight at the way it made a smile bloom on the man’s lips. 

“Thank you, yes, I would love to continue our discussion. That would be lovely.” 

“Then I look forward to seeing you, Herr Thelyss.”

“Just Essek, please.” Essek cleared his throat embarrassed by how breathless he sounded. He pulled together the most charming and put together face he could manage. “There’s no need for formality.”

“Essek then.” Caleb’s smile seemed to grow a bit at that. “I’ll be hearing from you I hope.” He leaned over to tap the little square of paper still in Essek’s hand.

“Of course, I look forward to it, Caleb.” It struck Essek that that was the first time he’d ever said the man’s name aloud. 

Caleb gave him one last nod, adjusting his bag on his shoulder, before heading out the door. Essek could do little more than stare after him. There was a sort of giddiness now, knowing that Caleb wanted to keep speaking to him. In his head Essek was already planning what reference book and notes he should bring with him to go over Caleb’s spell with him. What would likely be most helpful? What would be most impressive? 

Abruptly Essek realized he was still holding the paper from Caleb. He quickly opened to find a familiar messy scrawl. Caleb Widogast, and underneath that his phone number. It was a struggle to stop the stupid grin on his face. 

The sound of a throat cleaning behind him startled Essek from his thoughts. Professor Yussa stood with his bags pack and keys in hand. 

“My apologies for interrupting young love, Mr. Thelyss, but I would like to lock the room and go home.”

“No, no it isn’t-“ Essek broke off as he scrambled to pack his bag, grabbing the last of his books. “Caleb is just an academic partner.”

Yussa raised an eyebrow but didn’t respond as Essek hurried out the door, carefully locking it behind him. 

“Have a nice afternoon Mr. Thelyss. Enjoy your coffee date.” Essek caught a glimpse of the smirk on his face as he turned down the corridor. 

He opened his mouth to contradict Yussa only for his mouth to snap shut. It wasn’t a date. It was just a meeting between colleagues to discuss their work over coffee. Simple as that. If it had been a date surely Caleb would have said something, right? No, it would be silly to assume it to be a date. 

So why did Essek find himself fighting the urge to smile like a fool the entire walk back to his apartment?


End file.
